


Being Alive

by Elizabeth_Watson1895



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternating Jack/Davey perspectives, Angst, But if they do I'll add them as they do, Canon Era, Company, Could be either, Cuddling, Currently no other characters show up, Davey is a cuddler, Fluff, Good mix of both hopefully, Honestly not sure, Is this canon era?, Is this modern AU?, It's about how little problems don't matter when you truly love someone and belong with them, Jack and Davey make each other alive, Jack is a cuddler, M/M, Not In Chronological Order, POV Davey, POV Jack, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, So It's Being Alive, Songfic, Take it as the one you want, being alive, but like, super short chapters, they complete each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Watson1895/pseuds/Elizabeth_Watson1895
Summary: Short glimpses at Jack and Davey's relationship through the years.A series of vignettes each based on a lyric from the song "Being Alive" by Stephen Sondheim from the musical "Company"Alternating Jack/Davey perspectives





	1. Someone to Hold You Too Close

Jack stomped through the door, slamming it behind him. Davey looked up from his seat on the couch.

“You good, Jack?” Davey asked.

“Bad day,” Jack grumbled.

Davey scooted over to make room on the couch, and Jack plopped down next to him. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked.

Jack shook his head.

Davey seemed to instantly understand, and just wrapped his arms around Jack. Jack leaned against him, feeling all of the worries of his day melt away.

Davey held him tight, so tight it should have hurt. Jack’s shoulder dug into Davey’s chest, and he was sure it was uncomfortable for him. His neck was strained at an uncomfortable angle, but none of it mattered.

All that mattered was that Davey was holding him.

The rest of the world didn’t matter then.


	2. Someone To Hurt You Too Deep

“What do you mean?” Davey said, staring at Jack. 

Jack looked down at the floor, refusing to meet Davey’s eyes. “I… I can’t do this.”

“Do what?” Davey asked. Jack didn’t answer. “Do what?” he repeated more urgently.

“I don’t know!” Jack said. “This!”   
  


“Jack,” Davey said slowly, panic rising in his throat. “I’m going to need you to be a lot more specific.”

“I can’t,” Jack said, and darted out the door.

Davey collapsed into a chair, his heart pounding louder than his thoughts. Tears clouded his vision as what just happened hit him.

Jack was gone.

He didn’t know why it hurt so bad.

No, that wasn’t true. He knew why. 

He loved Jack. He had for a while now, had given Jack an opening into his heart. He’d shown Jack more of himself than he’d shown anyone.

Jack had made him feel more than anyone else.

He just hadn’t stopped to consider that it might include feeling like this, too.

When Jack returned the following day, Davey sat him down to explain everything.

Jack didn’t say anything at first, just stared at Davey. After a moment, he stood up and wrapped Davey in his arms.

“I’s so sorry, Davey,” he said softly. “It’s just...you scare me. A lot. I don’t wanna lose you, and I guess...I just wanted to push you away first. But I love you. I do. It scares me how much I love you, because of what it means.”

Jack sighed, his head leaning on Davey’s shoulder. “I’m scared I’m gonna get hurt.”

“Jack,” Davey said, pulling away to look at him. “We will always get hurt. It's part of life. But it’s...it’s bigger than that. If there’s something worth having, it’s worth all the pain.”

Jack smiled.


	3. Someone To Sit In Your Chair

Jack came through the door, throwing his keys on the table. 

“Hi, Jack,” Davey called.

“Hiya, Davey,” Jack said.

He walked into their living room, intending to plop down into his chair, but Davey was sitting in it.

At first, he felt briefly annoyed. He wanted nothing more than to just sit down and put his feet up.

But then he realized an even better option.

He draped himself on top of Davey, settling into the seat.

“Hi Davey,” he said, leaning into him.

“Hi Jackie,” Davey said, shaking his head. “You’re impossible, you know that?”

“Well, you sit in my chair, what do you expect?” Jack asked. Davey just rolled his eyes. 


	4. And Ruin Your Sleep

“No! Please, no!” Jack’s panicked cries made Davey sit bolt upright. Once the grogginess wore off, Davey realized Jack was still asleep.

“No, no, no,” he moaned.

“Jack, wake up,” Davey said, shaking his shoulder gently. “Jack, come on. It’s just a bad dream. Jackie, wake up.”

“Huh?” Jack opened his eyes blearily.

“It’s okay, you’re awake. It was just a dream,” Davey told him.

Jack frowned. “I dreamed...it was so real…”

“It’s over,” Davey said. “I’m here.” He wrapped his arms around Jack.

“I’m sorry I woke you up,” Jack said, burrowing against Davey. “I know you have a big important work meeting you have to get up super early for.”

“That’s okay,” Davey whispered. “So I don’t get as much sleep as I’d planned on.”

“But…”Jack said sleepily.

“I’d let you ruin my sleep anyday,” Davey whispered into his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I watched Six by Sondheim (which is one of the best documentaries I've ever seen and everyone should watch it) and it reawakened my love for the song Being Alive. And of course because my brain is only Newsies right now, I immediately thought about it in the context of Jack and Davey's relationship. I sat down and wrote like five tiny little vignettes, and I have more ideas, so I decided to write one for each line of the song.
> 
> Idk if I'll ever finish this, but it's just something that's super fun for me to write. I'll post each part as I finish it.
> 
> -Libby


End file.
